Hetalia Story Exercise
by Emily Archor
Summary: This is stuff of Hetalia. But it's just some random stuff that I write before I work on my other Hetalia fics. Warning: My only warning is that...I don't think you should read this. It's rated M because I like to be safe   b
1. Chapter 1

_-*In School. Mr. LeBrun (Reading/Social Studies Teacher) is talking about some announcement*-_

Emily: _*sitting in a table of three with Madeline and (for now we'll call him) Annoying Guy*_ God, I'm bored~

AnnoyingGuy: When are we going to math?

Emily: We're not going! Didn't you just hear Mr. LeBrun?

AnnoyingGuy: Oh~ really? I didn't hear. Hahaha

Emily: Oh my Germany, you're so stupid.

Madeline: Sh!

Emily: =~=... _*takes out binder and starts writing about Little!Iceland x Little!Canada (I really made it. Though I wrote about 2 pages)*_ =w=

AnnoyingGuy: What are you writing? _*leans in*_

Emily: NOTHING! _*shuts binder*_

Everyone: … _*staring at Emily*_

Emily: Sorry...

Madeline:_ *facepalm*_

Mr. LeBrun: Like I said. Does anyone know what the Revolutionary War was about?

Madeline: _*quickly looks at Emily...knowing what's about to happen*_

Emily: _*raises hand, excitedly* _OH! MR. LEBRUN I KNOW!

Mr. LeBrun: _*sighs, knows very well that Emily knows*_ Go ahead.

Emily: It was the battle between America and England. America wanted his independence from England so in 1775 the Revolutionary War began! In the year 1776, America won the battle. But it was until 1783 that England recognized America's independence!

Everyone: … _*have a "What the hell is wrong with this girl?" look*_

Emily: ^^

_-*This was a different day*- _

Emily: _*using laptop to look for information on World War II*_

Mr. LeBrun: _*walks around, looks at what Emily is looking at* _World war II?

Emily: Yep! Do you know who was against who?

Mr. LeBrun: Um...I think it was America, England, France and Italy-

Emily: ...

Mr. LeBrun: versus Germany, Japan and Russia.

Emily: o.e Really! THAT IS SOOO WRONG! IT WAS THE ALLIES, AMERICA, ENGLAND, FRANCE, **RUSSIA ** AND CHINA! VERSUS THE AXIS WHICH WAS GERMANY, JAPAN AND **ITALY**!

Mr. LeBrun: Okay! I'm sorry! That's why I said I think! I was close though.

Emily: No, Mr. LeBrun. Not even close. And you call yourself a teacher. Why would Russia be on Germany's side when Germany betrayed him!

Mr. LeBrun: We're going to switch, get ready. _*walks away*_

Emily: _*mumbles* _Stupid teacher doesn't know anything.

_-*Different day*-_

Emily: _*sitting in the back (alone...like always) reading/looking through the dictionary (yes. I do this in school when we have free time)*_ Let's see...pouter...hahaha...Platypus? XD _*stops dead when turns to a map* _OH MY GERMANY! MAPS! _*looks at map of Europe* _OwO _*sees Prussia on the map*_ PRUSSIA! OMG IS ON THE MAP! I MUST STEAL THIS DICTIONAY! (in the end I did steal the dictionary)._ *doesn't see the Baltic Three*_ o.o? _*looks through map of Asia, still can't see them*_ B( _*walks to Mr. LeBrun's desk*_ Mr. LeBrun! I need to ask you something!

Mr. LeBrun: What is it?

Emily: _*shows the map* _ I can't find Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia!

Mr. LeBrun: … They should be somewhere under Russia.

Emily: O/O...O/w/O, yeah I know _*clears throat* _But I can't find them.

Mr. LeBrun: Then let's look in the computer. _*goes to Google (best friend)*_ How do you spell Lithuania.

Emily: _*glares at teacher*_ L-I-T-H-U-A-N-I-A

Mr. LeBrun: Wait! Hold up, spell it again.

Emily: … Nevermind._ *walks away*_

_-*Different day*-_

Emily:_ *reading a World War II book*_ Mhm...cool...wow...O/O! Italy...thrust through the south of France and England...pounding?...Germany later joins!...WHAT IS THIS? O/w/O

**Yeah...this is a normal day for me at school. And yes. I talk back to my teacher, and I use my "cruel" sarcasm. He doesn't like my sarcasm, and I annoy him a lot. BUT HE'S SOOO STUPID! *sighs* Oh and I'm working on the other fics. I just thought I write this because... I need some exercise for my mind before I write. Well, bai-nii~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! The fact that I'm writing this means I'm writing! Well, if you're reading this then it means I'm writing for my other fic right now. Remember! This just helps me get ready to type my other fics! My "warm up"!**

RandomBoy: ? Where am I?

Emily: *evil chuckle* Kukukuku~

RandomBoy: W-who's there?

Canada: *walks past the boy*

RandomBoy: *shivers* I just felt cold!

France: Ohonhonhon~ *wraps arms around the boy*

RandomBoy: W-WHA?

Emily: FRANCE!

France: What is it Mon cher?

Emily: Let go of him!

France: Bu-

Emily: France, please~ *puppy-eyes*

France: Aw~ *let's go of the boy and goes pet Emily* How lovely~

Emily: Mew~ OwO

France: *rubs face against Emily's* My adorable little cookie~

RandomBoy: ? Uh...hey, who are you guys? A-and where the hell am I?

Emily: You're in the world I create with my mind!

Inu-kun: Another words, you have fallen victim to Emily's mind.

RandomBoy: ...I-I have a question...

Inu-kun: Go right ahead.

RandomBoy: Who am I?

Emily: THAT'S EASY! YOU'RE MY SLAVE!

Inu-kun: EMILY!

Emily: Er...I mean you're Timothy!

Boy: Timothy?

Emily: *nods* Mhm! *hugs* And that makes you may adorable little slave!

Timothy: S-slave?

Russia: I can I have him?

Emily: No! He's mine! You have the Baltic Three! *pouts*

Italy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Emily: WHAT'S GOING ON?

Italy: MOCHI MONSTER!

Everyone: O-O!

Mochi: *tentacles reach out for everyone*

Inu-kun: Run!

America: No need! The hero is here! HAHA!

England: You git! Get over here!

America: Prepare for just- AH! *Hero has been CAPTURED*

England: AMERICA!

Mochi: *tentacles slips under America's shirt and and pants*

America: Kah! *flinches*

England: Americ-ah! *CAPTURED*

Italy: Ve! England has been caught! *clings to Romano*

Romano: Fuck!

America: E-England! *panting*

Mochi: *starts to strip both America and England, reaches out for Italy*

Italy: Eek! ROMANO!

Romano: *gets CAPTURED* RUN FELI!

Spain: NO LOVI!

Mochi: *stripped Romano, tentacles start feeling around victims' body*

Spain: *dark aura* You- *takes out his ax*

Romano: *panting heavily* S-Spain...s-sa-ahh-s-save m-me...

Spain: L-Lovi! *blushes*

Emily: *sitting, watching "movie"*

Timothy: Um...my Lady? I brought you more popcorn and tissues.

Emily: Thanks Timmy! *quickly uses tissue to stop nosebleed*

HetaliaCast: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING!

Emily: A movie Japan help me make.

Everyone: *turns to Japan*

Japan: O-O

**What the hell? I have no clue why I wrote this...but at least I'm charged and am ready to type!**

**Timothy: I brought you your tea, my Lady.**

**Thank you! Now I really am ready to work!**

**Inu-kun: You are keeping the boy?**

**Duh! I finally get a slave I can do whatever I want with-**

**France: Ohonhonhon~**

**FRANCE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**One thing can lead to another. How true that is!**

Emily: One! Two! Three!

Spain: Let's all party!

France: Love! Love! Love!

Prussia: Awesome Me!

Emil: What are you doing?

Emily: I dunno. Random stuff.

Romano: They're idiots!

Spain: No we're not~

France: We are only being ourselves~ *gets closer to England*

England: When you do things like this, it only proves our point.

Prussia: What? That I'm awesome!

Canada: *sigh* Not that.

Prussia: But Birdie here does know I'm awesome right? *kisses Canada's cheek*

Canada: *blush* Y-yeah.

Spain: So does Lovi! *hugs Romano*

Romano: Gah! Let go of me you bastard!

Spain: *kisses Romano*

Romano: *blushes* W-w-wha-

France: Ohonhonhon~ L'amour time~ *grabs England*

England: Let go of me you Frog!

France: *slips hand under shirt* Non~

England: KAH! LET GO!

Emil: Should we-

Emily: No.

Emil: But they-

Emily: No!

Emil: Em! Come on-

Emily: NO!

Emil: Fine! I'm leaving. I don't want to see yaoi crap.

Emily: *kisses Emil* There. Shut up and leave.

Emil: U-uh...*kisses Emily* Fine.

**...What I do? What did I write? Why! Why! Why! WHY!**

**Emil: Seriously. I WOULD NEVER KISS YOU!**

***emo corner* sorry.**

**Emil: U-uh! Well, I mean...not in front of anyone.**

***perks up* you're funny! Well, see ya suckers! Jk. Bye my Awesome Readers~ *gets on England's unicorn* ONWARDS!**


	4. Chapter 4

...

I found out...that the 'Germany is Holy Roman Empire' theory...is the theory that I'm not sure I believe anymore...

Germany: What are you talking about?

...Germany may be Holy Roman Empire's SON!

Prussia: *sputters* WHAT? N-No way! That can't be true! NIEN!

Oh...but it is!

Inu-kun: In your opinion, of course.

SHUT IT! You're ruining fangirl moment here for me! *goes back to her room and continues screaming*

Prussia: N-no way...*rocking back and forth* That would mean...West isn't my brother...HE'S MY NEPHEW! Wait...YEAH! IT WOULD MEAN HE'S MY NEPHEW!

Germany: So...Wait! Wouldn't that mean he's...hmm *goes deep in thought*

*barges out of room, Le gasp* I just realized...that would mean...ITALY IS IN LOVE WITH GERMANY'S DAD! or... that would mean... ITALY IS IN LOVE WITH HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE'S SON!

Italy: Ve~ what are you talking about~?

Germany: *grabs Italy* YOU LOVE MY DAD?

Italy: VE! What are you talking about?

NO! HE DOESN'T KNOW!

Prussia: This...changes...everything...

*Le gasp once more* GERMCEST! OMG! THAT MEANS- *mouth covered*

Prussia: DON'T SAY IT! DON'T YOU DARE!

*bites Prussia's hand*

Prussia: ARGH! MIEN GOTT!

PRUSSIA'S DONE IT WITH HIS BROTHER'S SON / NEPHEW!

Prussia: DID NOT! You crazy fangirls MAKE us do it!

NUUH~ *rans away with yaoi doujinshi*

Prussia: H-hey! What is that? THAT BETTER NOT BE THE PAIRING I THINK IT IS! *runs after crazy girl with germcest doujinshi*

Italy: Ve~? Doitsu? Are you crying?

Germany: NIEN! These are...MAN TEARS!

Italy: Ve! So when I cry, I have man tears!

...

...

...

HAHAHAHHA LOL! No.

**I have no clue what i did...I just came across that 'Germany is Holy Roman Empire's son' theory and well... it ended up as this...i don't know what to call it? I JUST NEVER THOUGHT/HEARD/REALIZE/READ/CAME ACROSS/KNEW ABOUT THIS THEORY! So~ I just wanted to share it...but my mind and hands went out of control...So here you are.**


	5. Thank You!

**Dear Readers,**

** I have news. My sisters have been found! I don't know the full details, except that they were at a friend's house. And they still weren't planning to come back for a while. At the time, I was so confused and in complete tears. I ended up calling all of my friends. But, my closest friend (Taryn) was the only one who answered. She came to my house immediately, she comforted me and had me fall asleep. When I woke up, Taryn was gone. I looked around the house and ended up finding my sisters. I gave Angelina a good hard punch. She deserved it! Though, this was yesterday night. SO I apologize for not updating this as soon as it happened. I was still a little to angry to deal with munch.**

**My family and I aren't ones to really get along. My mother actually got mad at me for laughing at a joke i told her. Even when my sister came, I punched her. I couldn't really turn to them for comfort. Instead, I turned to the internet - to you all! And you were all there for me. You all gave me comforting words, telling me everything was going to be okay, don't give and you'll be praying. I really don't know how else I can thank you for you all being there for me.**

**I shall bow down to all of you *puts laptop down, gets up, bows at the computer* Arigatou! (Thank you!)**

**Virtual Hugs and Kisses to you all!**

**Love,**

**Emily Archor~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**P.S.**

**I'll take this down later.**


	6. READ THIS!

**::Advertisements::**

**Hey there Awesome Reviewers!**

** Yes, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But there's stuff that keeps distracting me, and, well... I'm a very lazy person. *shot***

***Alive* Anyway, all that is besides the point! Me-kun (Me168), is having a contest! It's a contest to be a host in the 'Fun Hetalia Get Together'! If you haven't read it, READ IT! It's very entertaining and best of all...it has YAOI!~ (Now you're interested~ ((jk!...or am I~?)))**

**So yea, if you want the full details, you need to read chapter 10 of **'Fun Hetalia Get Together'!****

**If you enter the contest, then I wish you luck!~**

**xxx**

**Also, have any of you heard PewDiePie? I have mentioned him before on one of my stories (I just don't remember which one).**

**If you haven't, you should watch him and become a Bro!**

**PewDiePie is a gamer, a really funny gamer! He usually plays horror games (and ends up screaming like a little girl ((i do too)) XD). He likes to change his voice when he plays a character, and it's funny. He also names 'things', and those 'things' become FAMOUS!**

**Some Examples Are:**

**Chair = ( Fangirl Here!)  
>Golden Statue = Stephano (HUGE Stephano fan!)<br>Barrel = BARRELS! (They're suppose to be the 'enemy')  
>Pig's Corpse = Piggeh (Um, he's like a France in a way)<br>Zombie (From Amnesia) = Bro (I kinda like the Bros)**

**Etc.~ (There's lots more, but I'm not gonna waist your time anymore about this).**

**He's Swedish and has swears when he's ... just be him. Just watch this on Youtube: /watch?v=4dWIQ9N_tSc**

** ( : / / w w w . ? v = c )**

**And if you liked it, suscribe to him and become a bro! And if you become a Bro, ALWAYS BROFIST YOUR SCREEN WHEN HE DOES!**

***Brofist* **

* * *

><p><strong>::<span>FanFiction Petition<span>::**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**The Next Muse**

**Yumiko21**

**Asmileadaykeepmeway**

**Youwillnotstopme**

**Firewillburn**

**917brat**

**Smokkis**

**Heaven'sKnight15**

**Myrna Maeve**

**Swirly592**

**Emily Archor**


	7. MUST READ!

Yo! Listen up my Awesome Readers~

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.

YEAH! I'M PUMPED! (In a non-piggeh way)


End file.
